


A lesson in diplomacy

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slut Noctis Lucis Caelum, Smut, ardynoct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Noctis is left alone with a visiting ChancellorWhat could go wrong? Except maybe the Astrals didn't account for the depravity of mankindNot that anyone's complainingUnbeta'd
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum was used to the fine things in life, which is to say, he was used to getting what he wanted. Being royalty had its perks after all, and everyone was hesitant to possibly displeased the only heir to the throne and likely in the not too far future, their king. 

One could only hope he would be ready.

Not to say he was spoilt beyond redemption, Noctis was always quiet and withdrawn, a virtue in Ignis's eyes when it came to withholding the prince's cutting wit and sarcasm. The young heir was 'bright and intelligent' but 'lacked commitment and determination' according to numerous tutors and teachers throughout the years. 

Ignis was tasked with raising the temperamental teenage prince and had seen him through many of his antics ever since they were both children. He was no stranger to his highness and his habits, but puberty had dealt both young men a heavy dose of reality and the once close bond they enjoyed as children seemed to have drifted as the pressures of adulthood rapidly crept ever closer in as death was to King Regis.

Ignis could only hope Noct was handling himself in an appropriate manner

Noctis was bored out of his mind.

Which was to be expected at these pointless political meetings and dinners that his dad insisted his attendance was absolutely mandatory. Ignis usually had his back on his royal duties as prince, sitting in on important meetings whilst Noct was stuck in some equally boring class. 

Tonight was different

Niffleheim Emperor Aldercapt was visiting, with hopeful murmurs of a possible peace treaty. The war had gone on long enough and many were desperate to see an end to the brutality and bloodshed.

Still, it didn't help that his dad and the emperor had retreated to the study for 'further conversation' and he was stuck here with the Chancellor.

Alone.

Of course, Noctis knew he wasn't in any danger. They were inside the citadel and the guards of either allegiance stationed outside would realise something was amiss should anything start. 

"How did you find the welcome ceremony, Prince Noctis?" His smooth voice broke the uneasy tense silence. Noctis was wary of the Chancellor and his theatrics, his silver tongue and his overbearing smugness, said nothing in reply but looked up glaring at the towering man through his dark bangs. "I do find Insomnian hospitality to be all so warm and inviting!"

Chuckling to himself, the small talk died and Chancellor Izunia sipped his red wine, his diplomatic faux sincerity grating and annoying to Noctis, who was quietly contemplating the consequences of pulling out his phone and playing a game of King's Knight instead.

"Of course, attending such meetings and talks must be so daunting for such a young man as yourself!" Ardyn purred to an annoyed prince as he swirled the glass in his hand and took a dramatic sniff of the wine before having another sip. Truth be told the Chancellor had little love for such trivial things himself, but toying with the Lucians almost made it all worth it. Almost.

"What's it to you?! You son of a - " 

"Oh my! Such strong language!" Ardyn cut him off and tsked at him like the impudent child he was.

Standing up in a fiesty rage, the chair squeaked harshly as Noct pushed back on it and the table rattled as he slammed his hand on the surface. His hand would probably be sore afterwards and he'd have to make up an excuse to Ignis, nothing ever escaped his attention. 

As much as he loved Specs, the older advisor was becoming an increasing pressure in his life. He missed the days they'd sneak out of the Citadel to play outside, and as they older, to explore the bustling Insomnian nightlife packed with alluring bright lights.

Turning to leave before he could dig his own grave any deeper, Noctis found his path blocked by the Chancellor's imposing figure. The only person who came to mind was Gladio, but his bulk and domineering presence was comforting and offered a sense a security.

"What a fowl mouth on such a pretty face,"

Noctis could feel the hairs on the nape of his neck pricked up as the Chancellor reached out to gently grab his chin and tilted his head up, forcing the prince to meet the older man's gaze. His mouth was lightly agape in terror and his plump lips was trembling all so slightly.

Framed by a nest of unruly curls, Ardyn's eyes were a piercing golden yellow, not unlike a cats' that Noctis was so fond of feeding in the garden. He could feel the unnatural orbs take in his presence hungrily, like a prized piece of meat on display to a pride. 

Refusing to appear weak, the young prince held his gaze defiantly, fanned by the flames of his rebellious youth and young apathy. Noctis could feel his breath caught in his lungs, unconsciously holding in his breath like a trapped animal.

Seeing an opportunity, Ardyn leant down to the bewildered princeling and stroked his pale porcelain face whilst snaking his other hand onto his slender hip. The cut of the formal suit failed to show the young man's lithe but toned figure. His puppy fat had yet to leave though and gave him a youthful shape.

"Maybe it should be put to better use..."

The baby princeling moaned unabashedly, eliciting from Ardyn a small growl of satisfaction. 

It was too easy.

Just a small kiss.

A little taste of the Scourge.

It was fascinating to watch the way the raven prince slowly succumbed to his dark instincts, becoming nothing but a moaning mess at Ardyn's hand. A small peck on the lips turned into a kiss, and at some point the young beauty was sucking on the Scourge like his life depended on it.

Silk tie hastily undone, and buttons fumbled at, he was quite a beauty to behold. Ardyn couldn't help but trace the light definitions of his body and the hint of muscles, leaving the young mess aching for more than the feather touches he was providing. 

Grinding against the hard warmth between his clothed ass, Noctis could almost feel the presence of the Scourge and his intoxicated mind leapt with a perverse kind of joy, eager to seek out more of it. 

"M-more"

"Such a greedy boy," Ardyn whispered, taunting him as he brushed his fingers around the prince's pale pink nipples, hard and straining, not used to the attention it was being lavished. Tracing the areola on one and gently squeezing the sensitive nip between his fingers on the other. It was amusing to watch how far he could tug those small nubs and the sounds it forced from the aroused princeling and how his strained throbbing cock would jump underneath the precum soaked front. 

"Why what would your father say if he saw you being face fucked by the Niffleheim Chancellor with three fingers in your ass?" 

There wasn't a verbal reply beyond another of his cute moans, but Ardyn could feel the prince tighten around his fingers as he idly toyed with the inexperienced opening, choosing to ignore the weeping hardness.

"Maybe you deserve a little something for your efforts?" 

This spurred the pleasure loaded Noctis into a frenzy, desperately milking the large cock that his lips stretched around as it slid frantically in and out of his mouth. Whilst Ardyn enjoyed watching the debauchery, he flipped from his relatively passive state to roughly force the full of his length into the willing yet unprepared prince who sputtered and choked against the suddenness and his eyes watered and teared, but the moans that vibrated down his throat betrayed how he truly felt about this treatment.

Noctis wasn't sure if he was dizzy from stress, or the giant cock ramming down his throat was cutting off his air supply and his lungs were almost screaming for air. 

But he didn't care

He needed more of it. Whatever it was.

Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, Noctis was aware that something was wrong.

However, he couldn't quite hear his own thoughts as the blood rushed inside his head and the length inside his throat was tensing, growing impossibly larger. His tongue, teasing the sensitive head, should taste tendrils of the salty darkness he craved. 

"Good boy," Ardyn panted as he felt himself race towards completion, roughly smacking the face between his hands into his crotch, forcing his engorged cock down the throat of the waiting whore whom he had only just met as the Lucian Crown Prince hours ago. "Swallow it, slut!" 

Not needing to be told, the debauched prince greedily suckled every trace of Scourge laced cum from the older man even as he felt his own cock explode from the heavenly taste. Not relenting easily, he was dutifully cleaning the softening cock in his mouth.

He slowly let it slip from his mouth as the Chancellor gently caressed his face and puffy sore cheeks lovingly, almost like couple and not sworn enemies of differing nations at war. 

Even as Noctis began to regain some semblance of thought, his head felt dull and heavy, easily sinking into the Chancellor's arms with no complaint.

"Noctis!" 

The dark haired man blinked the weariness away from his eyes and slowly adjusted his vision. Standing by the door was none other than King Regis' disapprovement and the departing Niffleheim diplomacy party.

Sheepishly standing up in a daze after being woken up so suddenly, he mumbled a few rehearsed lines unconvincingly to his father's dismay and the Chancellor's amusement as he hurried to usher them away from the disaster.

It made sense he had accidentally taken a nap, but he wouldn't quite explain the puffiness of his delicate nipples, or the burning soreness of his asshole...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is a cumslut and Ardyn knows

There was something liberating for Noctis to be kneeling between the thighs of another man with a hard dick shoved down his throat.

Pushing away the long tuffs of his fringe, Ardyn brushed away the unshed tears at the corner of those watering pale blue eyes as a gentle gesture, even as his other hand was fisted in the silky dark hair, forcing all of his imposing member into the warmth between his saliva slick swollen lips.

Their rendezvous had all roughly followed the same pattern. The irate prince would be broodily storming the Citadel halls like a haunting spectre over some trivial matter, of which there were many especially for a growing young man his age going through all the mental and physical aspects of puberty, not to mention his duties as future king of Lucis.

The Imperial Chancellor would somehow know where he was every. single. time. No matter how remote or secretive the location, he would without fail, just wandering by mockingly as though by coincidence. 

Noct would get down and go straight down to business. 

And once again they found themselves in a dusty unused side office in the depths of the sprawling Citdael.

"My, aren't you an eager little slut as ever?" Ardyn chuckled as he sloppily guided the willing vacuum of Noct's pout, lavishing the moment with no intent to finish soon. "I would have thought those retainers of yours would be enough to whet your appetite."

Pulling off his thoroughly saliva lubricated member, Noctis was flushed with a pleasing shade of red and just the right level of disheveled. Broken enough to be kneeling, but retaining his regal air with elegance and poise even as he was sobering over his dick.

There were few that Ardyn would consider worthy of his attention. Many have thrown themselves at him over the ages, whether out of blind love, greed or darker agendas. None had ever aroused his interest as much as he watched Noct's face while his fully engorged member teased the prince's other pouting hole.

He wasn't quite sure which aroused him more, the look of pure ecstasy as the tip breached his relaxed rim, or the way he was still ruthlessly tight despite being split effortlessly onto the thick hard member.

Perhaps it was the way the tip of his pink tongue would dart between his parted moaning lips, or the small mewling sounds of pleasure he'd make with every thrust, especially when he'd pressed against his prostate, or better yet, when he would ruthlessly ram into the throbbing spot of nerves like he was right now.

  
"I'm...getting cl-close!"

"Manners, dear boy"

"Please!" 

"Please what?" Ardyn clucked even as he thrusted unfalteringly at that maddening pace, his fingers leaving bruised on his pale hips.

"P-please...cum in me..." Noct mumbled sheepishly between his pitched moans, his eyes unable to look at Ardyn.

"Please who?"

Ardyn kept on at a steady rhythm, alternating between stroking and striking at the spot that elicited such delicious noises. 

But with no further intelligible words from the young man, Adryn promptly pulled out, leaving his ass wide open and gaping obscenely.

The emptiness was absolute torture for Noctis, who upon so close to an earth shattering orgasm, was denied.

"You've been spoilt rotten, you naughty boy," Ardyn clicked his tongue as he traced the twitching muscle trying so badly to invite him back into the warmth of the panting prince. "You'll need to ask nicely if you want something."

"Please, master, please fuck me! Cum in my ass!" Noct whined as he pulled his legs apart and presented his aching puffy hole, now clearly put on display, gaping for anything to suck into its velvet warmth.

Seeing him beg so beautifully only make him more irresistible. Truth be told, the Scourge wasn't even need anymore, though it was no doubt good insurance. The boy was a debased enough slut that he would do this free of its influence, as he had when Ardyn had simply tried out of curiosity. If anything, Noctis was more alert without its influence and the aching emptiness was more prevalent than anything. 

It became the core of his being. He needed to fill that burning need deep inside him. It overwhelmed his thoughts and dominated his mind. No one, not even Gladio could itch that scratch. Nobody could. 

Nobody but Ardyn.

  
Ardyn was happy to oblige.

Seeing that cherubic face twisted in pleasure was one of the few satisfactions he still enjoyed in life. He loved to smash that perfect porcelain mask of indifferent coolness to reveal the ranging beast behind. The lust crazed monster shallowly thrusting three fingers into his ass while tearfully begging to be filled.

"Hush now," Ardyn brushed his flushed tear stained cheeks with his thumb before gently sliding it into his mouth. Sucking and tonguing the digit eagerly, Noct blinked with his long eyelashes batting in acknowledgement. 

"I need you, please..."

Relenting to the pleas of the disheveled sobbing prince, Ardyn eased himself back into the warm vice like channel and kissed away his tears. An unusual act of gentleness in their history of ruthless rough coitus.

"Thank you...master! Noct whined as he could feel every inch sliding slowly into him. He could feel the soft drag of flesh and the pure warmth radiating within him as it tantalisingly stretched the well worn tunnel catered only for one thing. 

Noctis' new found lesson in manners and sudden politeness earned him a hard thrusting in the right mind numbing area, forcing a small stream of precum out of his unattended dick. He was achingly hard himself but it paled in comparison to the wondrous feel of stretching out his ass on the Chancellor's cock. 

"Cum on my cock," Ardyn hissed his command as he felt himself near his own completion. "I want you to be a good boy and cum for me, Noct!"

Unable to refuse, the prince came violently as he felt Ardyn fill him with warm cum burning in his ass, clamping down and milking the throbbing cock as it pulsed inside him.

"Good boy, Noct"

  
He could barely register anything beside the contentment of being filled with Ardyn's cum. Flushed with the glow of post coitus haze, Noct was dimly aware of his surroundings but he could feel himself being gently lowered onto his soft chocobo down bedding and the graze of stumble as Ardyn gently pecked him on the cheek before leaving.


End file.
